The present invention concerns that of a new and improved battery operated extension cord that includes a housing, a rechargeable battery pack, a pair of 125-volt alternating current receptacles, a power inverter to convert the voltage direct current from the battery to the required alternating current, a charger, and a plug connected to the charger to allow the charger to be plugged into an existing wall plug unit in order to charge the present invention.